warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/Ancient FrostClan
FrostClan is a FanClan created by Storms and Shadows, and was adopted by Nibby the Bird. Nibby gave me permission to make the allegiances for Ancient FrostClan!! So yeah. YAY I MADE A FANFICTION ABOUT ANCIENT FROSTCLAN!!!! 'Current Allegiances (EXTREME SPOILERS)' Leader: Deerstar -- light brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes Deputy: Erminefur -- pure white she-cat with brown eyes Medicine Cats: Freezeleaf -- white she-cat with green eyes Diamondpeak -- long-furred light gray tom with white markings and violet eyes Apprentice, Skuapaw Warriors: Lynxtuft -- gray tom with black streaks; orange eyes Lichenpelt -- short-furred light gray she-cat; green eyes Haildrop -- pure white tom with blue eyes Gullwing -- white-and-black patched tom with brown eyes Apprentice, Cottonpaw Terntalon -- black she-cat with sharp claws and yellow eyes Apprentice, Mothpaw Oxpelt -- long-furred dark brown she-cat with light green eyes Owlstrike -- white tom with black streaks; large yellow eyes Polarclaw -- thick-furred light gray tom with blue eyes Moosefur -- large brown she-cat with orange eyes Sealcrash -- gray-and-white patched tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Orcapaw Hareleap -- light brown she-cat with blue eyes Berrybush -- long-furred ginger-and-white tom with green eyes Appleshine -- pale ginger-and-white patched tom with brown eyes Caretakers: Aukfeather -- black she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, tail-tip, and locket; green eyes Apprentice, Whitepaw Whalespots -- light gray tom with green eyes Apprentices: Cottonpaw -- small brown she-cat with a fluffy white tail and markings; green eyes Skuapaw -- pale brown tom with black-and-white markings and blue eyes; medicine cat apprentice Mothpaw -- large gray tom with white dapples and green eyes Orcapaw -- black-and-white patched she-cat with blue eyes Whitepaw -- small, pure white she-cat with emerald-green eyes Queens: Lemmingfur -- ginger-and-black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Nursing Sheephorn's kits (adopted by Deerstar), Ripplekit, Snowykit, and Eaglekit Fishscale -- lightish ginger she-cat with blue eyes Expecting Owlstrike's kits Elders: Willowbranch -- beautiful white she-cat with green eyes; oldest cat in the Clan Goosetail -- white she-cat with a black tail-tip and paws; orange eyes Sharkfin -- dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes Squirrelear -- brown-gray tom with small ears and green eyes Poppystem -- yellow she-cat with black patches; brown eyes 'Important Deceased' StarClan: Froststar -- long-furred white tom with dark blue eyes, first leader of the Clan Shrewfur -- light brown tabby she-cat; orange eyes Cliffdrop -- ginger tom with white paws and locket; blue eyes Duckflight -- black tom with some white stripes; yellow eyes Dark Forest: Eris -- large black cat with hazel eyes, rogue and former Clan leader Sheephorn -- long-furred light gray tom with ice-blue eyes; former deputy 'History of Ranks' Leader and Deputy Medicine Cat 'Minor Cats' (Contains spoilers for FrostClan's History) wip Kits= Sheephorn and Lemmingfur's Kits (Adopted by Deerspots) Eaglekit Eaglekit is a brown-and-gray mottled she-kit with white patches. Her eyes are a sunny yellow color and are bright and curious. Eaglekit has the best jokes, and is always laughing about something or other. She's not as adventurous as her brother Ripplekit, nor as quiet as her brother Snowykit, but her personality is very unique. Snowykit Snowykit is a shy tom-kit, who always mumbles when talking to unfamiliar cats. He is quite curious, but is afraid to ask questions. However, he's always the best at kit games with his siblings. His pelt is pure white, with black fleck-like markings covering his body; his large eyes are a leaf-green color. Ripplekit Ripplekit is always poking his nose into something; he's convinced he'll be a great warrior. His brown-and-yellow streaked pelt was inherited from his mother, and so were his emerald green eyes. Actually, the whole of his appearance came from Lemmingfur's side, and he's proud of it. He wants nothing to do with the traitor Sheephorn, who betrayed FrostClan by following Eris. He's not sorry about his father's death. |-|Apprentices= Moosepaw Moosepaw has the reputation of being the loudest cat in FrostClan. (Perhaps that's why she isn't too skilled at hunting.) Despite this, she is obedient, and, while sneaky and somewhat insensitive, she's always been a great asset to her Clan. Aukpaw The first ever Caretaker apprentice of FrostClan, Aukpaw is hard-working, sarcastic, a bit shy, and very caring. She always makes sure that the elders are well taken care of, and when she has free time, her first thought is of others. She can also sometimes be indecisive, but you can be sure that she'll make the right choice in the end. Sealpaw Energetic and strong, Sealpaw is perhaps the complete opposite of Aukpaw, his littermate. He has good ideas, though he can sometimes be a bit arrogant. He counts on his sister to keep him in check, and she does so gladly. Sealpaw also has a great sense of humor, and can tell jokes that are actually funny. Harepaw Harepaw is a calm and go-with-the-flow kind of cat. She is easily influenced by other cats' moods—if the cats around her are excited, she's excited. If they're depressed, she's depressed. She accepts others' ideas quickly and is good at debate. Harepaw can lie very smoothly and has an excellent poker face. She's also very obedient, especially to the leader and her mentor—sometimes a bit too obedient. Whalepaw Whalepaw usually keeps quiet and lets his friends have the spotlight, but that doesn't stop him from thinking up incredibly smart ideas. He's extremely resourceful, though he gets overexcited when he thinks he has a good idea, sometimes talking over everyone else. Whalepaw's very helpful and will try to assist any cat in need. |-|Warriors= Gullwing If there was an award for best FrostClan father, Gullwing would win first place. His mate, Bearfrost, never really showed affection for him or their kits, except for Applekit, so Gullwing took responsibility for them into his paws. Despite his mate's indifference in his presence, he tried his best to raise his kits without a mother, and succeeded. Diamondpeak, Berrybush, Erminefur, and the late Penguinpaw grew up as happy, healthy cats due to Gullwing's care. Fishscale Eris's sister Fishscale also came over the mountains to join FrostClan, unbeknownst to her until her death. Fishscale is very cheerful and optimistic and cares about her Clanmates very much. She's one of the youngest warriors in FrostClan, and has a crush on Owlstrike. Owlstrike Owlstrike always had a good sense of humor even as an apprentice... maybe that's how his younger brother Sealpaw inherited that trait. He secretly likes Fishscale, though he doesn't know that she likes him back. 'Short Stories' Intro= Here are some short stories about the Ancient FrostClanners! |-|A Path to the Heart= Five moons after FrostClan's History... "Fishscale, Owlstrike!" Deerspots summoned them with a flick of her tail. "You're going on afternoon hunting patrol with Gullwing and Terntalon. Try the taiga pines; there's always lots of prey there, even in leaf-bare." "Yes, Deerspots." The two warriors nodded and trotted off to meet Gullwing and Terntalon, who were already standing together. They were chatting; Fishscale couldn't quite hear what about, but Terntalon told Gullwing something and then the latter purred. Their tails twined together and they walked out of camp. Fishscale smiled slightly. Those two are destined for each other. Terntalon's so helpful and calm; Gullwing deserves a mate like her, after what happened with Eris. "Come on, Fishscale!" Owlstrike padded out of camp, purring. "Let's catch up with those lovebirds—I'll race you!" Laughing with delight, Fishscale bounded after him. The two cats slowed to a stop, out of breath, as they reached the place where the pine trees grew thick and fast. "Bet I'll catch more prey than you," Fishscale teased. "No way," Owlstrike purred. He flicked his tail for silence and crept slowly forward, aiming for a squirrel scuttling around on the pine needle-covered-ground beneath a tree. Fishscale stepped quietly away, not wanting to disturb his prey; she immediately stumbled upon a lemming chewing on a frozen plant. She quickly killed it and sat up; from the sound of it, Owlstrike had been successful too. She was proved right when the white-and-black tom padded up to her, dangling a squirrel from his mouth. He set it proudly on the ground in front of her. "How's that?" he meowed. In response, Fishscale revealed her lemming. "You can do better than that!" she said, smiling. Owlstrike immediately pounced on a bunting digging a worm out of the ground. "Oh, yes, I can!" he replied. They spent the rest of the afternoon having an informal hunting competition, making jokes and teasing. Every time Owlstrike grinned at her, Fishscale felt a leap in her heart. Is this what Gullwing and Terntalon feel like together? I wish I could hunt with Owlstrike every day. As the sun began to set, Fishscale and Owlstrike sat together watching the lake shimmer with a spectrum of red, orange, gold, and violet. "It's beautiful," Fishscale whispered. "It is," Owlstrike murmured. "And—and Fishscale, I think you are too." "Wh—what?" Fishscale stared into Owlstrike's yellow eyes. "You do?" "Yes," Owlstrike said. "Your heart is beautiful. You're so happy inside, it cheers other cats up as soon as they see you. It cheers me up. Fishscale, I—I love you." "You do?" Fishscale breathed. "Y—yes." "Owlstrike, I—I love you too." "Really?" Owlstrike's eyes brightened. "You really do?" "I really do," she purred. "S—so, can we—can we try to... be together?" Fishscale let out a breath and felt her heart melting. "Yes. I—I would like that, very much." And when the last ray of sunlight disappeared beneath the horizon, Fishscale could hear Owlstrike murmur, "I would too." |-|A Different Destiny= Two moons after FrostClan's History The black-and-white apprentice poked her head into the elders' den. "Hello," she said. "Do you need new bedding? It rained last night, and I thought you might—" Willowbranch, a beautiful white she-cat and the youngest elder, purred and shook her head. "You changed our bedding yesterday, Aukpaw, and this cave is as warm and dry as sun-kissed down feathers. We're fine. And we've just had breakfast," she added as Aukpaw opened her mouth to protest. The apprentice closed her mouth. "Sorry for bothering you," she apologized. She began to step out of the den when a voice called her back. "No, don't go," Cliffdrop meowed, rather loudly, as he was almost deaf. "I'll tell you the story of when Froststar rescued us from the huge snowstorm and founded FrostClan." "Ooh, yes!" Aukpaw hurriedly made herself comfortable on the floor of the den. "I love that story." "I expect you've heard it about a thousand times now," Shrewfur meowed. "That doesn't make it any less thrilling," Aukpaw replied. She knew the elder was teasing, but she also remembered Shrewfur's fondness of apprentices talking back to her. "And I've probably only heard it about nine hundred times. That isn't too many, right?" From outside the den, Freezeleaf stifled a purr as she heard the elders and Aukpaw laughing inside. Aukpaw's so good with the elders... Based off of what I hear from Haildrop, much better than she is at her apprentice duties... Freezeleaf frowned. What if Aukpaw wasn't destined to become a warrior? She seemed so much happier just taking care of her Clanmates. Maybe FrostClan's ranks are too constricted. I wonder what would happen if Aukpaw stopped hunting and patrolling for a few days and simply helped around camp? Freezeleaf hesitated, then padded over to the leader's den. Froststar's hearing my idea whether he likes it or not. ---- When she reached Froststar's den, sounds of coughing came from inside. Freezeleaf hurried inside. "Froststar, are you okay?" she asked. ---- wip Category:Blog posts Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Clans (Unusable) Category:Content (NibbytheBird) Category:Work In Progress